Superestrella
by Amuto-Narusaku4ever
Summary: A veces es bueno, A veces es malo. Una vida normal por un día, un momento de privacidad ¿seria mucho pedir?. Vivo una vida soñada por muchos, pero a veces es una pesadilla. Fic Narusaku. basado en Starstruck. lean el prologo es mejor que el resumen:3. Si no te gusta por favor no leas, pero denle una oportunidad :)
1. Prologo

_**Superestrella**_

_**Descargo De Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, No me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

* * *

PROLOGO

Cámaras. Luces. Flashes. Es algo común en mi vida. Cada vez que salgo a las calles, La gente se amontona solo para poder verme.

La alfombra roja. Gente gritando mi nombre a cada paso, movimiento que hago y palabra que digo. Paparazzis tratando de hacerme una nota para algún programa de televisión, siguiéndome a todas partes para grabar o tomar una fotografía de lo que hago a cada momento, tratando de tomar lo bueno y lo malo de mí, registran cada error.

Cuando salgo a la calle, nunca estoy solo. Los fans corren hacia mí para que me tome fotos con ellos, para que les firme autógrafos en CD's, posters, fotos, revistas…

En la limusina, escucho mi canción en la radio. Paseando en la ciudad veo portadas de revistas, anuncios, vidrieras…todo tiene mi cara en ello.

Si quisiera pasar desapercibido tendría que salir con un disfraz y aun así encuentran la manera para descubrirme.

No es fácil tener que ocultarme todo el tiempo. No es fácil llevar mi vida. Sé que suena algo egocéntrico, pero es la verdad.

No sabes si la gente que se te acerca en verdad es tu amigo, no puedes saber quién es real y quien es una farsa. Quizás se acercan a ti por tu fama y dinero. Es algo difícil cuando te enteras de la verdad, pero estoy acostumbrado a ello. He aprendido a vivir así.

Por suerte tengo personas con quienes contar, amigos reales. Ellos me ayudan cada día.

No me malentiendan, no me quejo de todo. Mi vida tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo.

El bueno es que hago felices a muchas personas, eso realmente me alegra a mí también. Me alegra saber que ellos son felices. Mis fans son lo más importante, sin ellos, no sería lo que soy hoy, no hubiera cumplido mi sueño.

Amo cantar y estoy feliz de haber cumplido mi sueño, pero lo logre solo por ellos, es algo de lo que estoy eternamente agradecido.

Lo malo, bueno, en resumen es que no tengo nada de privacidad. La pérdida de una vida normal es el precio de la fama. Esto que vivo definitivamente no es normal, a veces pienso que es una locura.

Rumores y mentiras en cada programa. ¿No se cansan de inventar cosas sobre mí?. Al parecer no. Y no les interesa si es verdad o no. Realmente me cansa tener que aclarar todo lo que hago, porque si no lo hago, lo toman e inventan algo.

Lo entiendo, es su trabajo. Pero esto es demasiado. Los Paparazzis prácticamente viven fuera de mi casa. A veces solo quisiera salir y decirles que me dejen en paz. Pero estoy seguro de que también tomarían eso y lo convertirían en un chisme.

Hay personas que me envidian y me quieren ver abajo. Yo no voy a darles el lujo de eso. Siempre voy a encontrar una manera de levantarme y seguir.

Hay personas que me apoyan pase lo que pase, las personas que me entienden y pasan lo mismo que yo. Si les soy sincero, al principio pensé en rendirme y que esto solo me pasaba a mí. Pero cuando encontré a alguien igual decidí que esto es solo un precio por la fama y hacer lo que amo. ¿Por qué rendirme? ¿Por qué no luchar?.

Cada día me levanto y pienso en lo que voy a hacer, mi vida es muy agitada. No hay un día en el que no salga. Mi agenda siempre está llena. A veces pienso que es eterna. Entrevistas todos los días, siempre quieren saber más y más sobre mí. Reuniones, siempre socializando, esas típicas fiestas que hacen mis padres, las que más bien son reuniones de trabajo en donde hablan solo de mí y en lo que voy a hacer, mis proyectos. Películas, videoclips, nunca faltan ofertas de ese tipo.

En cada concierto, gente gritando, chicas y chicos saltando y cantando mis canciones, con carteles, banderas, camisetas. Grabando y sacando fotos para capturar el momento que viven. Su más grande sueño, conocerme.

No tengo nada en contra de que me admiren y que les gusten mis canciones. Pero me preocupa que lleven su fanatismo muy lejos. Son capaces de cualquier cosa. Siempre trato de darles consejos en mis conciertos y de animarlos. Quiero lo mejor para ellos.

A veces pienso que no tengo una vida propia. ¿Por qué?. Fácil, siempre debo hacer lo que me dicen. No puedo hacer lo que haría un chico normal, vestirme como quiero, comportarme como quiero, ser yo mismo. Tengo que estar siempre pendiente de mi imagen y en todo caso, mis alrededores por los Paparazzis.

No es fácil ser una superestrella.

* * *

**N/A:Hola! hoy les vengo con una historia Narusaku basada en Starstruck. Se que es una película que tiene cinco años de haber salido. pero el otro día me acordaba y me dieron ganas de hacer una versión yo misma, con una de mis parejas favoritas, Narusaku. me pareció buena la idea ya que es una de mis películas favoritas, mi gusto por ella no cambio a pesar de los años. **

**A muchas personas no les gusta el Narusaku. lo entiendo, si no les gusta simplemente no lean. Yo amo la pareja pase lo que pase y me mantengo fiel a ella, eso nunca, NUNCA, va a cambiar. Aunque si acepto la verdad de que no es canon en la historia de Naruto. pero mientras sea una fan Narusaku la pareja vive para mi. **

**Espero que les halla gustado el prologo :), por favor dejen sus reviews para darme su opinión, su opinión es importante para mi, me gustaría saber que les pareció...**

_**-Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Superestrella**_

_**Descargo De Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, No me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Luces alumbrando mi cara. Los gritos de mis fans.

Me encuentro en medio del escenario, cantando y bailando. Como lo hago casi diariamente. Puedo encontrar a mi mejor amigo a mi lado, haciendo lo mismo que yo. Veo en la esquina de mis ojos a mi representante observándome. Guardaespaldas cuidándome por mi seguridad. Sonrió a mis fans y ellos gritan más fuerte.

Aun no deja de impresionarme como pueden gritar de esa manera y no quedarse sin voz. Siempre vivieron diciéndome que cuidara mi voz, porque es el instrumento más importante en mi carrera.

¿Cómo es que una simple sonrisa mía causa esa reacción de ellos?, es algo que todavía me pregunto.

Me acerco a ellos para darles la mano uno por uno y se vuelven locos. Se empujan para ver quién puede darme la mano, solo por poder tocarme.

Recibo una mirada de uno de mis guardaespaldas y rápidamente retrocedo antes de que empeore.

Una vez que acaba la canción me paro en medio del escenario junto a mi amigo para saludar.

-Gracias por haber venido, Los amo a todos!

Escucho sus gritos y ovaciones.

Me despido saludando con la mano y desapareciendo detrás del escenario. Somos recibidos por Jiraiya.

-Buen trabajo, fue un buen concierto.

-Sí, bueno, no es diferente a los demás…-Y digo la verdad, esto es así siempre. Me doy vuelta para hacerle frente a mi mejor amigo y hermano-Gracias por participar hoy Sasuke, estoy seguro de que dejaste impresionado a más de un fan por tu aparición hoy.

-Cuando quieras Naruto.-Me responde Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Naruto, tu sabes cómo se ponen cuando no sales por mucho tiempo...-Dijo Jiraiya. Claro, ellos saben que estoy dentro todavía, si no salgo encuentran la manera de infiltrarse hasta donde estoy.

-Claro, enseguida voy.-Vuelvo a mirar a mi amigo Sasuke que me mira con una mirada que he visto muchas veces antes. Él sabe que esta es la peor parte de un concierto. El tener que enfrentar a una multitud que me quiere a mí. Soy solo una persona y no puedo con todo.-Sasuke, tu limusina espera cerca de la mía, quieres venir?.

-No, tengo que hablar unas cosas con mi representante. Lo siento, quisiera acompañarte, pero es algo importante.-Dijo en un verdadero tono de disculpa. Normalmente el me acompañaba siempre, pero cuando no puede, toda la atención se dirige solo a mí, él lo sabe, es por eso que siente la necesidad de disculparse. Me gusta la atención pero no la excesiva. A veces, es agobiante. Sasuke es un buen amigo, ha estado conmigo varios años. El me entiende y siempre me apoya. No sé qué haría sin él.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, puedo manejarlo. No siempre puedes venir conmigo.-Sasuke me miro para buscar algún indicio de mentira pero al no encontrarlo asintió.

-Nos vemos luego, tal vez pase por tu mansión mañana a la tarde.-Saludo haciendo un movimiento con la mano y caminando hacia el lado contrario del mío.

-Claro, nos vemos-Devolví el saludo y me gire para empezar a caminar hacia la salida principal. Allí me esperarían los fans que acababan de salir del concierto, micrófonos y cámaras apuntando hacia mí. Cegándome con flashes y aturdiéndome con preguntas. Antes de llegar a la salida principal miro a mi izquierda y derecha. Guardaespaldas en los dos lados y mi representante Jiraiya a mi Izquierda.

-Lo de siempre Naruto. Mantente cerca de los guardaespaldas y solo sonríe. No puedes parar por autógrafos y trata de pasar de largo a los Paparazzis. ¿Entendido?.-Me recito Jiraiya.

Yo solo asentí. Lo sabía de memoria y lo tenía más que claro. También había aprendido de mis errores. En realidad no hacía falta repetírmelo siempre.

Respire hondo antes de que se me abrieran las puertas.

En mi primer paso fuera del estadio pude sentir enseguida los flashes. Cuando finalmente Salí, empecé a hacer mi camino hacia la limusina. Los Paparazzis se empezaban a amontonar e invadirme con preguntas sobre mi concierto y mis nuevas canciones. Algunos trataban de hacer su juego de palabras y tratar de sacarme información. Cosa que no iba a funcionar conmigo, quizá funcione una vez, pero no dos veces. Mis fans tratando de llamar mi atención, queriendo saltar la valla y correr hacia mí. Los de seguridad estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerlos. Miro hacia ellos y eso lo empeora así que vuelvo a mirar al frente. Cierro los ojos y suspiro.

El camino hacia la limusina es eterno para mí. El tiempo parece burlarse de mí. Todo lo veo en cámara lenta, como una película que pasa por mis ojos.

Finalmente cuando llego a la limusina, me siento agotado. Había sido un día muy largo y movido. ¿Qué digo?. Siempre es así.

Miro por la ventanilla. Todavía estaba la multitud de gente. Veo a mis fans y fans de Sasuke. De seguro ellos se quedarían hasta que Sasuke se fuera. Pero no tengo nada que envidiarle. Oh no. Otra de las peores partes de, no solo _un concierto_ sino de _salir a la calle_ era que siempre seria perseguido. Los Paparazzis llegarían hasta mi mansion y me sacarían fotos. Obtendrían lo que querían y se iban. Era fácil para ellos, pero para mí no. Quien sabía lo que tomaban y cuando lo hacían, por supuesto, yo no.

Veo a Jiraiya mirándome por el rabillo del ojo y giro mi cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Esta todo en orden?-Estoy seguro de que él sabe lo que pienso, no sé cómo, pero además de Sasuke él es una de las personas que siempre lo descubre.

A mí no me gusta preocuparlo por este tipo de cosas. Así que simplemente le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

-Claro, no te preocupes, solo pensaba.

-¿En lo de siempre?-Me pregunta elevando una ceja.

Yo solo lo miro. No quiero responderle, hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces. Así que en vez de responder solo vuelvo a mirar por la ventanilla.

-Tranquilo. Los guardaespaldas se encargaran de eso.-Me dijo finalmente. Al ver que yo no pensaba en responder.

-Bien…-Respondo aceptando. Sinceramente no sabía si eso los iba a detener pero bueno. No tenía elección.

Llegando a mi mansión, puedo visualizar las luces prendidas. Es una señal de que mis padres estarían allí. Al parecer hoy no tenían alguna cena de negocios o algún evento. Eso me animaba un poco por que los vería.

La limusina para enfrente de la puerta de entrada principal de la mansión. Los guardaespaldas y Jiraiya siempre bajan antes que yo para despejar mi camino y ver que todo esté bien para mí. Mientras tanto yo me visto con un saco grande, con gorro y unas gafas. Esto es porque, la limusina exactamente no para _en frente_ de la puerta. Tengo que recorrer un camino hasta la entrada. Y no puedo darme el lujo de ser un descuidado. Así que para evitar las fotografías debo esconderme.

Bajo de la limusina rápidamente y empiezo a caminar mirando a cada lado.

A mitad de camino un Paparazzi sale de entre los arbustos que estaban cerca de mí y comienza a sacarme fotos. Yo no estaba preparado así que me sobresalto un poco y retrocedí unos pasos mientras trataba de ocultar mi rostro. Un guardaespaldas al instante lo alejo de mí y yo junto con Jiraiya los rodeamos y entramos rápidamente a la mansión.

-¿Estas bien Naruto?-Me pregunto Jiraiya preocupado.

-Si, Estoy bien…-Respondí un poco sin aliento. Por lo que tuvimos que correr. ¿De un arbusto? ¿Era en serio?.-Casi me da un ataque al corazón!, ¡¿en un arbusto?!, ¡¿resulta que ahora tengo que cuidarme de las plantas también?!-Grite mientras empezaba a caminar de ida y vuelta.

-Tranquilízate.-Me dijo Jiraiya. Él tiene razón, me enojo rápidamente. Jiraiya siempre era la persona que me tranquilizaba cuando tenía uno de estos "ataques" en los que siempre terminaba caminando de un lado a otro gritando cualquier cosa.

-Tienes razón, creo que necesito un café…-Dije mientras trataba de contar hasta diez en un intento de calmarme.

-Muy bien ahora le digo a Yuki que haga tu favorito-Me dijo para luego irse hacia la cocina.

Yo me quedo ahí parado mientras vuelvo a respirar como lo que parece por enésima vez en el día.

-Hijo, estas en casa?-Escucho una voz que viene desde la sala. Era definitivamente mi madre. Ella asomo su cabeza y me sonrió. Camino hasta a mí, con mi padre detrás de ella. Yo les sonrió mientras me acerco.

-Dime, ¿cómo esta nuestra Superestrella favorita?-Dice mi madre en un tono cariñoso mientras me abraza.

-Se podría decir que bien…-Respondo, no sabía si decirle lo de los Paparazzis…

-¿Qué?, no me digas que son los Paparazzis de nuevo?-Debí saber que lo descubriría…

-Bueno, entonces, si no quieres, no te lo diré…-Dije mientras me separaba de su abrazo y empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina, aunque sabía que ahora no me iba a dejar ir.

-Namikaze Naruto! Vuelve aquí en este instante-Grito mi Madre. Más bien, Ordeno. Bueno, las dos cosas.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla por un tiempo y luego decidí que era mejor hacerle caso. Camine hasta ella y me pare en frente a esperar a que hablara. De seguro era lo típico. Lo de siempre.

-Fue un paparazzi.-Afirmo mi madre. Yo sabía que mi cara me delataba así que ella prosiguió.-¿Logro tomarte una fotografía?.

-Si…-Le respondí, después de todo, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Ella me miro con desaprobación y yo rápidamente hable para defenderme.-¡No fue mi culpa!, ¡te lo juro!, mama, el tipo salió de un arbusto!, ¡un arbusto!, como iba a saber que estaba ahí?

-Naruto…sabes lo que significa el que ellos consigan una fotografía tuya. Al menos dime que te tomaron la fotografía en buen momento…-Dijo mi madre.

-Bueno… si el que quedara cegado por un flash hasta casi tropezar y caerme y el que estuviera vestido con un saco, un gorro y gafas negras pareciendo una bola de ropa humana es buen momento, pues si.-Le respondí de mala gana. Todavía seguía algo molesto por eso.

Mi madre suspiro en derrota.

-Bueno…hay que ver que inventan con eso... ¿Algo más?-Pregunto, aunque yo estaba seguro de que no quería escuchar nada más.

-Bueno, digamos que el guardaespaldas y el paparazzi no tuvieron un encuentro muy amigable.-Mis guardaespaldas eran buena gente, ellos no resolvían las cosas con violencia, pero cuando se trataba de protegerme era otra cosa, rara vez entraban en una pelea, solo pasaba cuando las cosas se salían de control y aun siendo así no era intencional.

-¿Ryu?-Yo asentí en respuesta-¿se encuentra bien?

-Si, no te preocupes, solo fueron unos golpes pero el logro controlar la situación.-Le respondí.

-Pobre, hay que darle un aumento, cada vez es más difícil hacer su trabajo y salir ileso...-Dijo mi madre. Era verdad, los paparazzis y algunos fans eran difíciles de manejar.

-No te preocupes por eso Kushina. Yo me encargare, Naruto mañana tendremos que ver lo que harán con tus fotografías, así que lo más seguro es que tengamos que ir a una entrevista.-Dijo mi padre, Minato. Normalmente el habla después de mi madre. Así que es normal que él hable poco cuando los dos están juntos.-Ahora, Naruto, necesitas descansar, vamos a la sala.

Asentí en aprobación, no me vendría nada mal un poco de descanso. Me senté en uno de los sillones grandes de color blanco en frente había una pequeña mesa de vidrio con un florero con rosas rojas, cortesía de mi madre y una pantalla de cien pulgadas.

Justo en ese momento Yuki con Jiraiya entraron en la sala, Yuki traía mi café en una bandeja. Ella era nuestra mucama, mis padres y yo estamos siempre ocupados, por eso no podemos hacer las tareas domésticas, así que necesitamos una mucama. Yuki era algo parecido a una hermana mayor para mí, cuando era pequeño siempre me malcriaba, dándome dulces o haciendo mi torta de chocolate favorita. Siempre estaba allí para escuchar mis problemas y ayudarme. Al igual que con Sasuke no sé qué haría si no estuviera conmigo.

-Aquí tienes Naruto, tu favorito.-Me dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba la bandeja.

-Gracias, Yuki.-Respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ella salió de la sala hacia la cocina dejándonos a a mi junto con Jiraiya y mis padres. Miro al sillón que le sigue al mío mientras tomo sorbo de mi café, allí estaban mis padres mirándome, decido mirar al sillón que le sigue y allí veo a Jiraiya haciendo lo mismo. Suspire internamente, no iban a dejarme en paz.

Dejo mi taza de café.

-¿Qué sucede?-Decido preguntar finalmente.

-¿tienes preparados los posibles escenarios y preguntas de la entrevista?-Me pregunta Jiraiya. Siempre es la misma conversación. Pero es su trabajo, él es mi representante, así que lo entiendo.

-Si, más o menos he pensado, no te preocupes, es solo una entrevista más, nada de lo que digan afectara a mi carrera mientras yo lo impida.-'Supongo que con eso lograre calmarlos' Pensé.

Al instante sabía que tenía razón, ellos quieren ver que todavía no me he rendido, ahora puedo notar que están más relajados en sus lugares. De repente me pongo a pensar en algo que he pensado varias veces, no sabía porque, simplemente el pensamiento venía a mí. Decidí preguntar, tal vez ellos sabrían.

-Saben… a veces, siento que me falta algo…-Dije mientras los miraba. Sé que sonara loco, siendo una superestrella, teniendo fama y dinero, no me falta prácticamente nada, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que estaba vacío.

Todos se quedaron mirando con una expresión confundida ante la repentina confesión. Mi madre fue la primera en hablar.

-Pero, ¿Qué puede faltarte?, ¿algo como qué? ¿Podrías tratar de describirlo?-Dijo Lentamente.

Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

-No lo se, siento que tengo todo pero a la vez hay algo importante que me falta, no puedo saber lo que es, es como si estuviera incompleto…-Dije inconscientemente lleve mi mano hacia mi corazón mientras explicaba.

Yo no le di importancia y mi madre lo noto, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco mientras miraba mi mano apoyada en mi corazón. Luego de unos segundos me sonrió. Ella obviamente, sabía algo que yo no. Finalmente cuando baje mi mano y la apoye en el sillón ella hablo.

-Entiendo. Estoy segura de que algún día encontraras lo que buscas, solo tienes que esperar.-Dijo con un tono cariñoso, era un tono que solo una madre podría darte. Me recordaba a cuando era pequeño. Aunque en este momento me centre más en el tono algo misterioso de su declaración.

Yo la mire confundido por unos segundos.

-¿Qué?, ¿entonces no sabes?-Pregunte.

Ella solo soltó una pequeña risa mientras se levantaba.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?, descúbrelo tú mismo superestrella!-Dijo mientras entraba en la cocina. Probablemente para hacerse un té.

Yo solo me quede en la sala mientras miraba la puerta por donde había desaparecido. Luego me gire para mirar a los dos hombres que aún estaban en la sala. Ellos tenían la misma sonrisa que mi madre. Al ver eso puse mala cara. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Fue algo que dije?.

-¿Por qué todos me sonríen así?, ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara o qué?-Pregunte en un tono molesto. Aparentemente todos sabían algo que yo no.

Mi padre negó con la cabeza.

-No sucede nada, ve a dormir. Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, todavía estaba molesto.

-Buenas noches-Dijo mi padre mientras revolvía mi cabello.

-Buenas noches-Dije mientras lo veía irse. Mire a la última persona en la sala.

-Jiraiya, ¿no vas a dormir?-Pregunte.

-Enseguida voy, solo quiero echarle un vistazo a las últimas noticias, tú deberías irte a dormir ahora, o no te podremos despertar ni con un terremoto.-Me respondió burlonamente.

-Oh, cállate, ero-sennin.-Le dije antes de salir rápidamente de la sala salvándome de ser golpeado por un zapato. Del otro lado escucho un grito.

-Mocoso insolente!

Y en eso me empiezo a reír. Siempre era un espectáculo hacer enojar a Jiraiya. Cuando pude calmar mis risas, fui a decirle a mi madre un rápido 'buenas noches' y subí a mi habitación. Mañana me esperaba otro día largo.

* * *

**N/A:Hola! acá esta el primer capitulo de 'Superestrella' , espero que les guste. La mayoría de los capítulos va a ser del punto de vista de Naruto. si no es de Naruto, va a ser el de Sakura. Hablando de Sakura, en el siguiente capitulo va a aparecer ^^! **

**Disfrútenlo, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! no se olviden de dejar sus reviews :)**

_**-Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Superestrella**_

_**Descargo De Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, No me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

* * *

CAPITULO 2:

_(Punto de vista del narrador):_

Era temprano por la mañana y en la mansión Namikaze el único sonido que se podía oír era la televisión prendida.

* * *

_(Punto de vista de Naruto):_

_…Anoche, después del concierto de nuestra estrella favorita, Uno de nuestros paparazzi llego hasta la mansión Namikaze, el intento tomar unas fotos pero fue golpeado por uno de los guardaespaldas…_

Se podía oír la voz en las noticias. En todos los canales era lo mismo. Solo difamaban a mis guardaespaldas por lo sucedido anoche.

-No puedo creerlo…-Dije mientras escuchaba las noticias, más bien, las mentiras. En realidad no debería sorprenderme…

-Como lo suponía, voy a arreglar una cita para una entrevista en el programa…-Dijo Jiraiya mientras se levantaba del sillón, sacando su celular y dirigiéndose a otra de las salas.

Yo solo asentí, estaba más concentrado en todo lo que decían. Luego lleve mi atención a las revistas que estaban en la pequeña mesa. Todas tenían imágenes mías. Títulos como 'El guardaespaldas de Naruto Namikaze golpea a un paparazzi mientras hacia su trabajo' '¿Guardaespaldas violentos?' aparecían en las páginas. Y eso no era todo, en la sección de moda, aparecían fotos mías vistiendo lo de anoche. "La nueva moda". Genial, ahora tenía que prepararme para ver a mis fans vestidos con sacos, gorros y gafas negras…simplemente genial.

En ese momento entro Jiraiya.

-Naruto, en dos horas hay que estar en el estudio de televisión. Prepara tu vestuario y palabras…-Me dijo mientras se sentaba para seguir escuchando las noticias. Era algo que hacemos, examinar lo que dicen los reporteros, noticieros etc. De esa manera vemos como aclarar el asunto y que palabras utilizar para desmentir.

-Si, si…-Le respondí, para luego irme hacia las escaleras y dirigirme a mi habitación.

* * *

_(Punto de vista de Sakura):_

-Sakura!, Sakura!, Dime, no se ve tan sexy con esa ropa?-Grito. No. _Chillo_, mi mejor amiga Ino mientras me mostraba una revista.

-No.-Le respondí con indiferencia mientras agarraba el control de la televisión para cambiar de programa. Pero de nada servía. En todos estaba _él_.-Agh, ¿no hay nada bueno para ver en la televisión?

-Oh vamos Sakura, no seas tan amargada!, no entiendo porque no te gusta-Me dijo Ino mientras seguía pasando las páginas de su revista.

-Y yo no entiendo porque A TI te gusta, solo míralo, se cree el centro del universo.-Dije mientras me rendí. Apague la televisión y tire el control en el sillón, no importa cuánto cambiara de canal no encontraría nada que no tuviera su cara.

-Vamos, no digas eso, no lo conoces, no puedes juzgarlo de esa manera-Me Dijo Ino mientras me miraba con desaprobación.

Ella es mi mejor amiga. La adoro y la quiero mucho, la considero la hermana que nunca tuve, pero cuando se trata de Naruto Namizake, _ese_ tipo, siempre tenemos desacuerdos.

-¿Y tú si?, por favor…nunca lo has visto!-¿Cómo puede admirar, defender, amar, idolatrar, _obsesionarse _con una persona que no conocía?, eso es parte de su lógica, cosa que ella y los demás seguidores y seguidoras de _ese_ tipo entendían. Yo, por supuesto, no lo hacía. Nunca los entenderé, prefiero no hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, se todo sobre él y algún día lo conoceré, somos almas gemelas, estamos destinados a ello…-Me respondió ella saltando del sillón y explicándome con movimientos para tratar de hacerme ver su punto de vista.

Yo solo elevo una ceja ante esa locura.

¿Almas gemelas?. Pf, claro. Él probablemente ni siquiera sabía que ella existía. No, estaba _segura_ de que él ni siquiera sabía que ella existía. Por supuesto que esto no lo diría en voz alta. No quiero arruinar el sueño de mi mejor amiga por muy imposible e improbable que sea.

-Claaaro…y dime, ¿Cómo es que todavía no lo has conocido?, aunque odie admitirlo, desafortunadamente vivimos en la misma ciudad que él.-Odiaba decir esto. ¿Por qué, de todas las ciudades del mundo, teníamos que vivir en la misma que él?.

-Tampoco es necesario decirlo así. De seguro tu no lo sabes, pero es muy difícil conocerlo si no es en un concierto o alguna firma de autógrafos…y aun así él siempre está cubierto.-Me dijo Ino mientras se sentaba de nuevo. Ante eso yo le envié una mirada confundida. Normalmente no me importaba lo relacionado con él pero eso si me pareció extraño.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte en un tono confundido. Ino me lanzo una mirada y rápidamente me di cuenta de mi error.-No te ilusiones, no es que me interese, solo me parece extraño.

-Ok, ok, no te enojes, igualmente sabía que no ibas a cambiar tu opinión de él tan rápidamente. Y con respecto a lo otro…no lo se, siempre esta con sus guardaespaldas y su representante, la mayoría de las veces cubriendo su rostro. Nunca para a hablar con un paparazzi a menos que sea necesario y raramente firma algunos autógrafos en algún evento o lugar que no sea la firma de autógrafos para los fans.

Yo poco a poco absorbí la información. Valla que el chico era extraño. ¿Por qué tanta seguridad?, era una superestrella, si, pero eso era excesivo en mi opinión…

De todas formas, ¿Qué me importaba?. Debía ser por algo. Es su problema.

-Genial, ahora también es un divo…-Dije con sarcasmo en mi tono de voz, lo cual hizo que Ino me mirara con mala cara.

-Sakura!, ¿nunca puedes tener un comentario positivo hacia él?, no es tan malo como crees-Grito Ino en su defensa haciendo una mueca.

-Lo dudo~-cante mientras me levantaba para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Cuando vuelvo, veo a Ino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba su celular. Me acerco a ella y veo que estaba en la página oficial de fans de Naruto Namikaze. Rápidamente me alejo con una expresión molesta en mi rostro.

-Obsesiva…-Murmuro en voz baja para mí misma.

-Sakura, Sakura!-Comenzó a chillar mi amiga.

-¿Y ahora que sucede?-Le pregunto con un tono de molestia en mi voz. Estaba segura de que se trataba de él por el tono emocionado de Ino.

-¡Naruto va a estar un estudio de televisión que está a una cuantas calles de aquí! Lo han confirmado en la página de fans, él va a ir por una entrevista, es mi oportunidad para conocerlo!-Chillo mientras saltaba en el sillón. Yo le envié una mirada desinteresada mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

-¿Y eso que?-Dije mientras dejaba mi vaso de agua en la mesa.

En eso el rostro de Ino se ilumino más mientras corría hacia mí y me agarraba los hombros sacudiéndome.

-Llévame por favor, hare lo que sea Sakura!

-¿Qué?, ¿y por qué crees que yo querría ir al mismo lugar que _ese_ _tipo_?-Le pregunte. No, claro que no, ni en un millón de años!.

-Por qué… eres mi mejor amiga y la hermana que nunca tuve!-Me respondió esperanzada.

Yo la mire sin expresión. Eso era juego sucio!, no podía usar nuestra amistad con algo como esto!.

-Ni lo sueñes. Además puedes ir caminando, después de todo, es a unas cuantas calles ¿no?, es lo suficientemente cerca.-Le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Bueno…no son exactamente "unas pocas calles", Sakura, solo quiero que me lleves y me traigas en tu auto, yo no tengo licencia, tu si, por favor-Dijo. Al no conseguir una respuesta…-Por favooor sakuraaa~-Dijo haciéndome la cara de perrito. Oh no. Porque tenía que utilizar esa cara en esta situación!. Ella sabe que soy vulnerable a ella. Finalmente decidí rendirme. Era claro que no se iba a rendir hasta conseguirlo y era algo que Ino quería mucho.

-Está bien, pero yo no voy a ir contigo, me quedare en el auto, no me interesa lo que _ese_ haga.-Dije finalmente.

-Gracias Sakurita! ¿Te dije cuanto te adoro?-Dijo saltando sobre mí y abrazándome.-Ahora ve a cambiarte, tenemos que salir ahora mismo si queremos llegar a tiempo para verlo.

-Corrección. Para que _tú_ lo veas.-Dije.

-Si, si, ve y no tardes!-Dijo Ino mientras me empujaba hacia mi habitación y agarraba una bolsa para dirigirse al baño.

Suspire.

'Todo sea por la amistad'

* * *

Estacione el auto en algún lugar algo alejado de la entrada del estudio de televisión. Podía ver a una multitud de personas con carteles y gritando por su estrella favorita.

Negué con la cabeza en desaprobación. Esto era ridículo.

-Bien, aquí estamos!, no puedo creer que este a unos minutos de conocer a Naruto Namikaze! Esto es un sueño hecho realidad…-Dijo Ino mientras arreglaba su peinado y sostenía un espejo en la mano.

-Si, diviértete con tu grupo de locas obsesionadas… oh, lo siento, fans…

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa Sakura. Deberías ser comediante.-Me respondió Ino mientras guardaba su espejo en su bolso.-Adiós, te veo en dos horas, diviértete escuchando la radio!-Dijo para luego salir del auto y perderse entre la multitud.

-Pues tú también deberías serlo…-Le respondí a nadie. Bueno, ahora tendría que pasar dos horas aburridas dentro de un auto y escuchando la aburrida radio, en donde por cierto, siempre se escuchaban canciones de Naruto Namikaze…

-Dígame alguien por favor, ¿Por qué acepte hacer esto en primer lugar?.-Dije mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en el volante.

* * *

_(Punto de vista de Naruto):_

-¡Mira eso!, ¡es imposible que yo pase por ahí, ¿Quién sabe si no termino perdiéndome entre ese mar de gente? ¿Y cómo es que saben que vendría a _esta_ hora a _este_ estudio de televisión?-Dije mientras veía a mi representante suspirar.

-Bueno tendremos que pasar por atrás. Hay una entrada por uno de los callejones. Podemos entrar por ahí.-Dijo Jiraiya mientras le indicaba al chofer por dónde ir.

Finalmente paramos y nos bajamos. Como siempre, caminamos con cautela por si acaso. Pero al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de que habíamos usado otra manera de entrar. Cuando estuvimos dentro solté un suspiro de alivio.

-¿He dicho cuanto te adoro Jiraiya?.-Dije mientras me sacaba mi… _disfraz _y me ponía la ropa adecuada para la entrevista.

-No, pero deberías decirlo más seguido mocoso.-Me respondió él mientras caminaba en frente de mí.

-Hey!, no me digas mocoso, Ero-sennin!-Le grite.

El parecía querer seguir la discusión pero se detuvo Porque estábamos a punto de llegar.

-¿Estás listo?-Me pregunto usando su tono profesional.

Yo asentí.

Finalmente llegamos al set de filmación en donde nos recibió la reportera.

-Naruto!, es un gusto verte, pensamos que no venias ya que no te vimos entrar…

-Oh, solo tuvimos algunos inconvenientes, pero pudimos llegar bien, es un placer venir a tu programa, no podría perderme algo así.- Le respondí con una sonrisa. Ja, en realidad quisiera estar en mi mansión tranquilo en este momento que en un programa de rumores y chismes disfrazados de "noticias".

-Bien, vamos, siéntate y ponte cómodo, en unos minutos comenzamos a grabar.-Me dijo mientras señalaba a los sillones en medio de la sala. Yo asentí y me fui a sentar. Mientras lo hacía le dirigí una mirada a Jiraiya que estaba parado cerca de donde estaba. Él me enviaba una mirada para ver si lo tenía todo bajo control. Yo asentí para confirmarlo. Al menos por ahora, todo estaba bajo control…

Volví mi mirada hacia las cámaras apuntando hacia mí y luego mire hacia la reportera que hablaba con su asistente. Pronto empezarían a grabar.

Respire hondo y trate de ordenar mis pensamientos. De pronto escucho una voz.

-Empezamos en tres…dos…-'Aquí vamos'-uno…

Instantáneamente puse mi "modo automático", mi cara con una resplandeciente sonrisa y mirando a la cámara.

-Buenos días California!, hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial con nosotros, Naruto Namikaze!

-Hola a todos-Salude a la cámara aun sonriendo-es un placer estar en este programa, gracias por haberme invitado.-dije dirigiéndome a la reportera.

-No tienes porque, nosotros estamos agradecidos de que hallas podido venir. Últimamente hay mucho de ti en la noticias, con tu videoclip, con tus nuevas canciones, tu disco!, eso me recuerda, tu disco fue premiado con el disco de oro ¿Qué se siente?

-Bueno, tienes razón tengo una vida bastante agitada. ¿Qué se siente haberme ganado el disco de oro?, pues, es un honor. Me siento súper feliz y muy alagado. Pero, todo se lo debo a mis fans, sin ellos, nunca hubiera llegado hasta donde estoy, los amo y se los agradezco a ellos también.-Dije sonriéndole a la cámara.

-Eres muy tierno Naruto- Dijo la reportera, luego se volvió a mirar a la cámara-¿no lo creen?.

-Ahora, ¿es verdad lo que se ha estado hablando últimamente? ¿Tus guardaespaldas son así de violentos siempre? ¿Qué tal si lastiman a algún fan inocente? ¿Qué puedes decirnos al respecto?-Pregunto mientras volvía a mirarme.

'Lo esperado llego, espero no meter la pata'

-No, no. Eso solo fue un mal entendido, Mis guardaespaldas no son para nada violentos. Ellos solo tienen el trabajo de protegerme. Pero el paparazzi no le dio opción, no lo daño gravemente ni nada, solo trato de mantenerlo, para que yo entrara en mi mansión seguro. Y por suerte pudo manejar la situación. Pero te aseguro que ellos nunca dañarían a nadie inocente.-Cuando termine de hablar esperaba que lo que le dije fuera suficiente para convencerla y terminar con todo esto.

-Oh, lo comprendo. Tienes razón hay algunas personas que no saben dónde está el límite…

-Si, estoy de acuerdo…-Respondí. Era un alivio y un peso menos encima…

* * *

-Uf, esa entrevista!, pensé que era eterna…-Dije mientras agarraba una botella de agua que me ofrecían.-¿Lo hice bien?

-Perfecto como siempre.-Me respondió Jiraiya, quien miraba su celular. Probablemente sacando la entrevista de mi agenda. Era algo menos en mi lista de cosas que hacer…

-Ya que revisas la agenda, asegúrate de dejarme un lugar libre a la tarde, Sasuke viene a visitarme.-Le dije para recibir un asentimiento de su parte.- ¿Hay algo más que hacer o puedo irme?, por favor dime que puedo irme…-Le rogué a Jiraiya.

-Bueno, vamos, hay que ver si podemos salir por la puerta principal…-Ante eso suspire. Esperaba que esta vez no sucediera nada más…

Comencé a caminar detrás de Jiraiya quien les hizo una señal a mis guardaespaldas para que se unieran a nosotros. Esta vez estaban más cerca de mí para impedirle a alguien que se me acercara.

Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla fui recibido por los gritos de mis fans, había muchos de ellos, más de los que había cuando llegue. Mis guardaespaldas y Jiraiya trataban de apartarlos para que pudiera pasar, pero parecía algo imposible de hacer. No quería quedarme allí más tiempo. Al ver que eso no estaba funcionando me acerque más a Jiraiya y le hable en voz baja.

-Podemos engañarlos. Saldré por la otra puerta e iré hasta la limusina mientras ustedes pasan por aquí…-Al decir eso, Jiraiya me miro dudando. Nunca me dejaban solo, y era peligroso para mí salir sin seguridad.

-No te preocupes, lo hare rápido, estaré bien.-Dije dándole una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Finalmente, después de pensar por un tiempo Jiraiya me respondió.

-Bien. Pero lo harás rápido. No te detengas para nada. Y ten cuidado, ¿entendido?.-Me dijo en un tono serio.

-Claro.-Y con eso me gire para escabullirme y hacer mi camino hasta la otra puerta.

Cuando por fin llegue me coloque mi disfraz y respire hondo. Nunca había hecho algo como esto. ¿Qué pasaría si me descubren?, ese era mi miedo, no me importaría firmar algunos autógrafos para mis fans, pero eso era una cantidad enorme de gente y el problema era, ¿Cuándo me dejarían ir?. ¿Y que pasaba con todos esos paparazzis?, iban a invadirme con millones de preguntas y no estaba seguro de si podía manejar todo eso.

Mejor decidí pensar positivamente y pensar en que pasaría desapercibido de entre toda esa gente y llegaría bien, sano y salvo hacia mi limusina.

'Tranquilo, solo corre y estarás bien' pensé antes de abrir la puerta y correr en la dirección donde estaba mi limusina.

* * *

_(Punto de vista de Sakura):_

-¡Ya se tardó mucho!-Dije mientras apagaba la radio y miraba hacia donde estaba la entrada del estudio de televisión, viendo que no había señales de Ino.-¿Resulta que ahora también tengo que ir a buscarte hasta allí?...

Finalmente al ver que no iba a venir decidí bajarme del auto e ir hasta allí. Cuando llegue más cerca de la entrada puedo ver a la multitud de fans amontonados en la puerta.

-Oh, yo no voy a meterme ahí Ino…-Dije para mí misma. Sería mejor que buscara alguna entrada alternativa. Me gire en la otra dirección y comencé a caminar. Encontré un callejón y decidí ver si había alguna puerta por la que pudiera entrar.

Justo cuando esta por entrar en el callejón fui derribada por alguien.

-Oh lo siento mucho!...-Oí decir a alguien.

* * *

_(Punto de vista de Naruto):_

'No, no, no, no!. La primera vez que salgo sin alguien y ya lastimo a una persona. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre correr con los ojos cerrados?!. Solo a mí al parecer. Ahora, cálmate Naruto…' Pensé mientras respiraba hondo nuevamente en un intento de calmarme. ¿Esto se estaba volviendo una costumbre en mí, eh?

Me arrodille rápidamente para ayudar a la persona a la que había derribado mientras miraba hacia todos lados para ver si no me habían descubierto. Al parecer no, y eso era un alivio para mi. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la persona que estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza. Era una chica. Tenía el cabello largo y de color… ¿rosa?

-¿Estas bien?-Fue lo primero que pude preguntar.

-¿A ti te parece que estoy bien?-Me respondió con un tono irritado mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

-Oh, lo siento, tienes razón. Ven te ayudare a levantarte.-Dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano y la ayudaba a levantarse lentamente y con cuidado. Cuando finalmente se paró y me miro, sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

-Oye, tú no eres…-Pero antes de que pudiera terminar tape su boca con mi mano. Con todo esto yo no me había dado cuenta de que mi gorro y mis gafas se habían caído, este era mi fin si me descubrían…

-Por favor, no grites mi nombre y te prometo que te daré todos los autógrafos que quieras-Le dije. Rogaba que eso pudiera calmarla…

Sin embargo, no recibí la reacción que esperaba, la chica solo me miro confundida. Luego saco mi mano de su boca y me miro con molestia.

-¿Qué?, yo no quiero ningún autógrafo tuyo

-Oh…-Dije no sabiendo que responder, luego me acorde lo sucedido hace unos minutos-Oh, claro!, tengo que llevarte a un médico para que pueda ver ese golpe.-Luego agarre su muñeca y comencé a dirigirla a la salida del callejón. Mire hacia donde estaba mi limusina y me quede paralizado. Estaba totalmente rodeada de fans…era imposible que pudiera pasar por ahí sin ser visto.

Rápidamente trate de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer.

-Lo tengo!-Dije mientras me gire para mirarla, todavía tenía esa expresión molesta en su rostro.-¿Viniste en auto?-Le pregunte. Estaba que si porque si no estaba perdido…

-Si...-Me respondió un tanto confundida.

-¿dónde está?-Le pregunte, ella me señaló la dirección contraria a mi limusina.-Genial, préstame tus llaves.-Ella dudo un poco pero luego me las dio lentamente.

-¿Para que las quieres?-Me pregunto. Bueno no tenía tiempo para explicar mi plan escapista…

-Luego te digo, solo ponte esto-Dije mientras le ponía mi gorro y mis gafas-Sígueme.-Y con eso empecé a escabullirme mientras la llevaba conmigo, todavía agarrándola de la muñeca hasta llegar a su auto. Me metí en el asiento del piloto y ella en el de copiloto.

-Espera, ¿a dónde me llevas?-Me pregunto ella.

-No puedo llevarte en mi limusina, está rodeada de paparazzis y fans, y tienes que ir a un médico, es mi responsabilidad, después de todo, fue por mi culpa.-Le respondí mientras encendía el auto.

-No puedo irme. Tengo que esperar a mi amiga Ino, Ella debe estar entre esa multitud.-Me respondió señalando a mis fans.

-No te preocupes, Le diré a mi representante que se encargue de eso.-Tendría un lio con Jiraiya, él no me dejaría solo nunca más en la vida…

La chica dio un resoplido en respuesta pero pareció aceptar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Decidí preguntar para romper el silencio.

-Sakura…-Me respondió.

-Bueno, am, es un placer Sakura…-Le dije para tratar de ser amable. Me sentía mal por haberla derribado de esa manera…

'torpe, torpe!' Me repetía constantemente en mi mente.

-Pues yo diría que no tanto…-Me respondió.

Yo la mire confundido y finalmente me rendí. Esta chica definitivamente no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación y estaba de mal humor. Suspire y dirigí mi atención al frente.

No podía ir a un médico. Tal vez Yuki podría ayudarme…

* * *

**N/A:Hola! segundo Capitulo de 'Superestrella' y el encuentro de Naruto y Sakura! ¿que les pareció? **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y espero que les halla gustado! no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ^^ **

_**-Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Superestrella**_

_**Descargo De Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, No me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

* * *

Capítulo 3:

_(Punto de vista de Sakura):_

Al principio pensé que esos ojos celestes pertenecían a Ino y que, por arte de magia, después de haberla esperado y buscado, hubiera aparecido. Pero de todas las personas que podrían haber sido, ¿tenía que ser justamente _él_?

No sé exactamente como termine en una situación como esta, en el mismo auto que la última persona con la que quisiera estar.

¿Por qué me tenía que pasar a mí?, ¿Por qué no a Ino?, ella lo hubiera tomado como una bendición.

¿Y yo?, bueno, no disfruto esto en lo más mínimo.

Fui golpeada y arrastrada hasta mi auto por una superestrella.

Genial… simplemente genial.

_(Punto de vista de Naruto):_

Conduje en silencio hasta mi mansión. Por suerte no estaba tan lejos. De vez en cuando revisando si no me estaban siguiendo. Al parecer había engañado a los paparazzis…

Le di una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a la chica, Sakura, para ver si se encontraba bien. La encontré mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

Finalmente cuando vi mi mansión cerca ella me hablo.

-Que yo sepa, por aquí no hay ningún hospital o consultorios médicos…-Me dijo con escepticismo.

-Si, lo se, es solo que no puedo llevarte allí, son lugares públicos, si la gente me reconoce, estoy en verdaderos problemas.-Le respondí mientras me estacionaba y guardaba su auto dentro del garaje junto a mis autos.

-¿Y entonces por qué me trajiste aquí?-Me pregunto cada vez con menos paciencia.

-Tengo a alguien que puede revisarte, es la mejor opción.-O eso esperaba, rogaba a que Yuki pudiera ayudarme.

Ella suspiro mientras me miraba con una mirada llena de molestia y se bajó del auto.

'Okey, soy yo o no le agrado?' Pensé para mí mismo antes de bajarme del auto y guiarla dentro de la mansión.

Le abrí la puerta y ella paso, yo entre detrás de ella y note su mirada algo asombrada.

-Wow, que grande…-Dijo en voz baja mientras miraba a sus alrededores.

-Quédate aquí, voy a buscar a Yuki.-Le ordene para luego ir a la sala-¡Yuki! ¿Estás aquí?-Pregunte en voz alta.

En eso Yuki entro en la sala con una sonrisa como siempre.

-Naruto, bienvenido a cas…-Corto la frase cuando me miro y luego miro a Sakura-¿Qué sucedió?.

Yo me acerque rápidamente antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta.

-Yuki, por favor dime que sabes primeros auxilios, hiciste la carrera de medicina, ¡tienes que saber!-Le dije en voz baja casi desesperadamente a lo que Yuki me miro preocupadamente.

-Si, pero primero tienes que decirme lo que sucedió, ¿es grave?…-Me pregunto hablando en voz baja.

-Es complicado, en resumen, por accidente me choque con ella y la derribe y se golpeó la cabeza…-Le dije avergonzadamente mientras le hacía señas disimuladamente hacia Sakura. Me pase una mano por el cabello y suspire. Si, un torpe con todas las letras…

Yuki suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Hay Naruto… y que pasa con Jiraiya ¿él no está contigo?-Me pregunto mientras miraba a todos lados para buscar a Jiraiya.

-Jiraiya!, me había olvidado, tengo que llamarlo! Y probablemente también a Sasuke para decirle que estaré ocupado…-Dije. Se me había olvidado por completo!-Pero antes… por favor dime que puedes ayudarme con esto… y por favor no le digas a mis padres sobre esto

Ella estaba a punto de negar pero miro hacia Sakura y al parecer cambio de opinión.

-Está bien, lo haré.-Me respondió, mientras caminaba hacia Sakura.

-Gracias Yuki.-Le agradecí mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Yuki, he hecho la carrera de medicina así que no te preocupes puedo revisarte, aunque estoy segura de que estarás bien…-Le dijo Yuki a Sakura con una cálida sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Hola, soy Sakura, es un placer conocerte Yuki.-Le respondió Sakura amablemente. Ahora me daba cuenta de que el problema era solo conmigo… pero, me pregunto ¿Qué hice para que me odiara?, además de golpearla, claro…

Yuki la llevo a la sala y le dijo que tomara asiento. Comenzó a revisarla y a ver que todo estuviera en orden. Yo solo me impacientaba más a cada minuto que pasaba al no recibir noticias de cómo estaba. ¿Sería grave?

Yuki al verme nervioso decidió hablarme.

-Tranquilo es solo un golpe en la cabeza, no se está muriendo ni nada…-Dijo en un tono burlón.- ¿No tenías algunas llamadas que hacer?

Yo la mire por unos segundos antes de que mi rostro se ilumino en reconocimiento de sus palabras. ¡Otra vez me había olvidado!. Agh, este era el trabajo de Jiraiya no el mío!

-Oh, si claro, solo permítanme unos minutos, no tardo-Dije. Mientras me alejaba logre oír un poco de su conversación.

-Es un buen chico, pero a veces es un idiota descuidado y olvidadizo…-Le oí decir a Yuki.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo de idiota…-Le respondió Sakura. Y ahí estaba otra vez. ¿Qué había hecho?, me comporte de buena manera con ella pero no parezco agradarle, es tan diferente…

-¿Hablando de mí a mis espaldas Yuki?-Dije en voz alta desde la otra sala al lado de la suya mientras agarraba mi celular para llamar a Jiraiya en primer lugar.

-Las llamadas~-Me recordó ella en un tono burlón.

-Si, si.-Le respondí mientras esperaba a que Jiraiya me atendiera. Esperaba que fuera pronto…

_-Naruto! ¿Dónde estás?, ¡he tratado de llamarte montones de veces y no me contestas!, se supone que tenías que venir a la limusina no escabullirte de mí e irte a quien sabe dónde!-Le oí decir a Jiraiya desde el otro lado de la línea._

-Lo siento, es una larga historia. Tuve un pequeño inconveniente y estoy en la mansión, luego te contare todo, por ahora necesito que te encargues de una chica llamada Ino. Tienes que ver que ella llegue a su casa, dile que su amiga Sakura volvió a su casa porque tuvo un pequeño problema que atender y no hagas preguntas solo hazlo.-Dije, y espere unos momentos a que Jiraiya absorbiera la información.

_-Bien. Lo tengo, Ino. Me encargare de eso. ¿Algo más?_

-Los paparazzis… ¿saben que me fui?-Le pregunte. En realidad prefería no saberlo, pero tenía que hacerlo para estar preparado.

_-Si, lo saben. Pero no saben a dónde fuiste, te recomiendo que hagas lo que tengas que hacer rápido, será solo cuestión de tiempo para que averigüen que fuiste a la mansión._

-Entiendo. Tratare de hacerlo. Nos vemos luego, tengo que llamar a Sasuke ahora para decirle que no venga.

_-Muy bien, adiós._

Rápidamente corte la llamada y marque el número de Sasuke pero no me atendía. Volví a intentar de nuevo.

'Vamos Sasuke, contesta!'

Al tercer intento el me contesto enseguida.

_-Naruto._-Dijo Sasuke desde el otro lado de la línea. Esperaba haberlo llamado a tiempo…

-Sasuke!, al fin contestas!. Escucha, no voy a poder pasar la tarde contigo, tengo un pequeño asunto que resolver…-Le dije mientras me paseaba por la sala.

_-¿Ese 'pequeño asunto' es la chica de cabello rosa en tu sala?-_Me pregunto él. En ese instante comencé a entrar en pánico. ¿Cómo se había enterado?, no quería pensar en que esto ya estaba en los medios…

-¿C-como te enteraste?-Le pregunte con voz temblorosa. Si lo que pensaba era verdad, iba a estar en serios problemas, en especial con mi madre.

_-Tranquilo, no está en los medios. Aun. Solo mira en la sala de estar.-_y luego de decir eso me corto. Yo estaba realmente confundido mientras caminaba hacia la sala de al lado, ¿Por qué quería que mirara la sala de estar?

Cuando entro en la sala me encuentro con Yuki sentada al lado de Sakura que parecía muy impaciente y con Sasuke parado detrás de ellas cruzando los brazos con una mirada de '¿Qué-demonios-hiciste-ahora?'.

-Sasuke… veo que viniste más temprano…-Le dije, no sabiendo que hacer.

-Si. Y yo veo que estas con el agua hasta el cuello.-Me respondió elevando una ceja.- ¿Qué sucede?-Me pregunta finalmente mientras se acerca a mí.

-Hm, es una larga historia…-Dije. No sabía cuántas veces iba a decir lo mismo en el día, pero en verdad, no tenía ni el tiempo para explicar…

-Está bien, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, señor imán de problemas?-Me pregunto ofreciendo su ayuda. Esta vez ignore la burla y le respondí.

-¿Hay paparazzis afuera de la mansión?-Eso era todo lo que quería saber. No sabía cómo iba a llevar a Sakura a su casa si el lugar estaba lleno de paparazzis…

-No. Al menos yo no vi a ninguno.-Me respondió Sasuke.

-Perfecto.-Le dije para luego comenzar a sonreír. Gire mi cabeza para mirar hacia donde estaba Sakura y me acerque pero antes de que pudiera hablar ella me interrumpió.

-Llévame a mi casa. No se supone que debía estar en la mansión de una celebridad la mitad de la tarde. Se supone que en este momento debería estar en casa, con Ino y escuchándola hablar de lo triste que estaba por no poder verte hoy…-Me dijo mientras se paraba en frente de mí. Era obvio que había perdido la paciencia esperándome.

-Lo siento, tal vez podría compensarlo si te doy entradas para mi próximo conci…-Comencé a decir en un tono de disculpa pero me interrumpió levantando una mano en frente de ella.

-No, déjalo. No le eches más leña al fuego. No quiero avivar su fanatismo aún más con eso.

Bien. Nunca pensé que iba a escuchar a alguien decir eso. Rechazo unas entradas para mi concierto!. Esta chica definitivamente era diferente. Parecía odiarme, no quería nada relacionado conmigo y en cierto modo me dolió un poco. Ahora solo quería saber que le molestaba de mi…era algo extraño. Es solo una chica que conocí hace unas horas, no debería importarme en absoluto lo que piense. Tal vez solo no le gustaban mis canciones o tenía otros gustos, quien sabe…

-Bien, vamos te llevare a tu casa.-Dije mientras agarraba las llaves de su auto que estaban en la pequeña mesa. Luego me gire para mirar a Sasuke.-Sasuke, usare el auto de ella, así que ve detrás de nosotros para recogerme luego de que la deje en su casa, estaciónate en un lugar alejado.

-Bien-Me respondió el mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Luego Yuki se levantó.

-¿Lo de siempre Sasuke?-Pregunto Yuki amablemente. A lo que Sasuke asintió sonriendo.

-Si, gracias Yuki.

-Vamos-Le dije a Sakura mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el garaje.

-Espera, déjame llamar a Ino para ver como esta.-Me dijo ella deteniéndose y sacando su celular.

-Claro.-Le respondí mientras me dirigía al auto para encenderlo.

_(Punto de vista de Sakura):_

Primero me golpea. Luego me arrastra hasta su mansión casi a escondidas. Y por último me deja esperando durando casi una hora en la sala de estar!.

¿Quién se cree que es?, él no podía simplemente pretender que las personas podían esperarlo el tiempo que él quisiera. Al menos yo no. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí en este momento. Por suerte, Yuki, la mucama, es una persona muy amable.

De un momento a otro el timbre sonó en la mansión y Yuki tuvo que levantarse para ver quién era. ¿Y a quién veo?. Exacto. ¡Otra celebridad más!, nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha en persona!... bravo. ¿Quién faltaba? ¿Britney Spears?. En verdad esto era una locura, demasiado para una sola persona. Solo quería irme de aquí de una vez por todas.

Podía sentir la mirada confundida de Sasuke Uchiha en mí. Él debe estar pensando que hago aquí. Pues es lo mismo que me pregunto yo…

Después de oír su conversación telefónica, Naruto entro en la sala de estar y yo cada vez estaba perdiendo mi paciencia más y más.

Hablaron un poco, pero yo no les preste atención. Solo quería irme. Cuando terminaron de hablar Naruto se dirigió hacia mí, pero antes de que pudiera hablar lo interrumpí. En verdad yo debería estar en mi casa en este momento mis padres estarían preocupados e Ino también. Naruto trato de ofrecerme entradas para su concierto a modo de disculpa pero yo las rechace. No quería más Naruto por hoy, era suficiente oír sobre él con Ino. El pareció algo confundido pero luego decidió aceptar eso.

-Bien, vamos te llevare a tu casa.-Me dijo y luego le indico algo a Sasuke que no escuche realmente.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al garaje me acorde de llamar a Ino.

-Espera, déjame llamar a Ino para ver como esta.-Dije mientras sacaba mi celular.

-Claro.-Me respondió él.

Maque en número de Ino.

_-¡Sakura!, ¿Qué sucedió?, y dime, porque el representante de Naruto me aviso que habías tenido un 'pequeño problema que atender'…-_Me dijo Ino.

'Pequeño problema, eh…'

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, no es nada grave. Estoy bien y todo está resuelto. Con respecto a lo del representante de Naruto, no lo se, de seguro él le dio órdenes de ver por la seguridad de sus fans…-Le dije. Esperaba que eso lograra engañarla…

_-Aw, es tan considerado ¿no lo crees?...espera…esta es la primera vez que dices algo positivo sobre el! Oh dios, voy a marcar este día en el calendario!_

-Ja, créeme que no es intencional o de buena gana…-Murmure.

_-¿Dijiste algo? No se escuchó muy bien_-Me pregunto Ino.

-Nada, nada, nos vemos mañana Ino.

_-Muy bien adiós Sakura._-Dijo para luego cortar la llamada. Guarde el celular en mi bolso y comencé a caminar hacia el auto. Otra vez tenía que viajar en el mismo auto que él...

Suspire mientras abría la puerta y entraba en el asiento de copiloto.

_(Punto de vista de Naruto):_

-¿Lista?-Le pregunte a Sakura mientras ella entraba en el auto. Agarre el pequeño control que abría la puerta del garaje y presione el botón, luego lo guarde y proseguí a encender el auto.

-Si y espero que esta vez si me lleves a mi casa.-Me respondió ella cerrando la puerta del auto.

'Que carácter' pensé mientras la veía ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Si, no te preocupes por eso, esta vez iremos directamente a tu casa.-Dije mientras sacaba el auto del garaje mirando hacia los costados para ver si no había paparazzis escondidos que nos pudieran tomar fotografías.

-Bien por mí. Luego podre olvidarme de todo lo sucedido hoy…-Dijo ella mientras se relajaba en el asiento y cerraba los ojos.

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar querer preguntarle lo que quería saber desde que la conocí.

-Yo…no te agrado mucho ¿verdad?

-En realidad no, no me agradas. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo ni con lo que está relacionado contigo, pero lamentablemente el mundo está obsesionado contigo, y mi mejor amiga también, así que es inevitable…

Al principio trataba de no tomarlo personal. Pero esto dolió, un poco, al menos.

-Pero no me conoces…

-Ese es el problema.-Me respondió ella. Yo estaba más confundido pero al parecer ella no iba a explicarse.

-Quizá, si me conocieras, te caería bien…-Dije mientras doblaba una esquina.

-Tal vez… pero eso no va a suceder.-Me respondió.

-¿Por qué no?.-Le pregunte. No veía nada de malo en eso…

Ella se giró para verme con una expresión de incredulidad.

-Hello!, es bastante obvio, vivimos en "mundos muy diferentes"…Yo prefiero seguir con mi vida tranquila, gracias… ademas, no tengo interés en conocerte.-Dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio.

Oh. Había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Los paparazzis no se perderían esto para nada. Ya hasta podía imaginarme las portadas de revistas y títulos. Inventarían rumores como nunca antes, y no puedo permitirme más atención de la que ya tengo…pero por otro lado…

-Sigo siendo una persona, ya sabes. No solo por ser famoso significa que seamos tan diferentes…

-Si, lo que digas.-Me respondió ella con indiferencia.

Sentí que no había tomado muy en serio lo que dije, pero antes de que pudiera hablar ella me interrumpió.

-Es aquí-Dijo señalando una casa.

Estacione el auto y luego me gire para mirarla mientras ella se desabrochaba el cinturón.

-Gracias por traerme.-Me dijo ella mientras abría la puerta. Antes de que saliera la detuve.

-Sakura, quería volver a disculparme por lo que sucedió hoy, en serio no era mi intensión…-Le dije en un verdadero tono de disculpa.

-Claro, te perdono. Ahora, adiós-Dijo ella mientras se soltó de mi agarre y bajo del auto.

-Uh, Claro, adiós.-Salude. Me quede un tiempo para ver que ella entrara en su casa. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, estaba a punto de salir y llamar a Sasuke para ver si estaba allí pero me detengo al ver en el espejo retrovisor a una camioneta estacionada cerca.

'Oh no. ¿Me siguieron?, ¡¿desde cuándo?!'

Maque el número de Sasuke para avisarle el cambio de planes.

_-Naruto, ¿dónde estás?, estoy en la esquina esperando…_

-Cambio de planes… me siguieron.

_-¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué?_

-Ven mañana temprano a las ocho al mismo lugar en el que estas, yo me las arreglare aquí.

_-Bien, lo que tú digas, pero ten en cuenta que vas a estar en serios problemas con Jiraiya…_

Yo suspire ante eso. Lo sabía perfectamente.

-Si, lo se, luego me encargo de eso, te veo mañana, ah y puedes quedarte en la mansión.

_-Nos vemos…_

Guarde mi celular y me escabullí fuera del auto cautelosamente. Fui hasta la puerta de Sakura y toque el timbre.

-Voy.-Se escuchó dentro. Después de unos segundos Sakura me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa pero al verme rápidamente cambio a una cara de molestia y estaba a punto de cerrarme la puerta hasta que la detuvo y entre rápidamente.

-Espera, necesito un favor!

-¿Qué quieres?-Me pregunto.

-¿Dejarías que me quede en tu garaje solo por esta noche?, te pagare si quieres, solo dime cuanto

-No es un favor si vas a pagarme…

-Entonces, ¿es un si?-Le pregunte esperanzado.

Ella resoplo con molestia.

-Está bien, pero solo UNA noche.-Yo rápidamente asentí y luego la seguí hasta el garaje.

-Aquí hay cosas que puedes usar.-Dijo mientras me mostraba algunas cajas.

-Gracias Sakura, aprecio mucho el que aceptes ayudarme. Me salva de varios problemas.-Dije mirándola a los ojos mientras le sonreía. En verdad, ella no era una mala persona, solo tenía un carácter fuerte, eso es todo…

Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente por unos segundos antes de apartar la vista bruscamente, algo que me confundió bastante. Pero, ¿Qué cosa no me confundía sobre esta chica?

-Si, bueno, buenas noches, yo tengo que irme, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano.-Me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del garaje, probablemente para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Si, buenas noches…-Le dije antes de empezar a acomodar las cosas para que pudiera dormir.

* * *

**N/A:Hola! tercer Capitulo de 'Superestrella'. problemas, problemas y problemas. Pobre Naruto :/...**

**Gracias por los favoritos y por seguir la historia, lo aprecio mucho. **

**Estoy actualizando pronto por que bueno, ya que tengo hoy y mañana los días libres, aprovecho para escribir. Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, aunque siento que podría haberlo escrito mejor, voy a revisarlo de todas formas mañana o bueno mas bien hoy, son la una. bueno, No se olviden de dejar sus reviews ^^, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! **

_**-Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Superestrella**_

_**Descargo De Responsabilidad: Los personajes de Naruto, No me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

* * *

Capítulo 4:

_(Punto de vista de Naruto):_

Dormir en el suelo, no es lo mismo que dormir en una cama en absoluto. Esto me recuerda a cuando era pequeño y Salí a acampar con mi padre...aunque esto no era un campamento, pero la sensación de dormir en el suelo es la misma. Iba a necesitar un buen masaje en la espalda para recuperarme…

Y pensar que esto tenía que hacerlo para no ser descubierto…

Me desperté temprano para llamar a Sasuke y decirle que viniera a recogerme, no vine en uno de mis autos por discreción y no tenia otro vehículo mas que el auto de Sakura para poder irme, y ya que no le podía pedir el auto de nuevo solo para ir a mi mansión tenia que pedirle a Sasuke que viniera. A veces Sasuke más que un amigo parecía un padre por muy extraño que suene o un hermano mayor, en este tipo de situaciones él siempre tenía que estar para ayudarme a resolverlas y si no lo hacía era porque estaba ocupado. Estaba seguro que para este momento los paparazzis ya no estarían afuera y yo podría salir tranquilamente. Bueno, no muy tranquilamente por si acaso…

Camine por unos minutos recorriendo el garaje mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para salir y dirigirme a la esquina donde estaría Sasuke.

Mientras lo hacía, me puse a pensar en Sakura. No le agradaba, pero eso no le impedía ser buena persona y ayudarme, como en esta ocasión. Tal vez, ella pensaba que era un egocéntrico y engreído que solo pensaba en el mismo y se creía el centro del mundo, quizá pensaba que era como esas celebridades que solo les interesa el dinero y la fama.

No sabía porque pero quería demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba. Que yo no era ese tipo de persona.

Cada vez me costaba más decidir si involucrarla conmigo o no. Sabía que si la involucraba, su vida podría terminar como la conocía. Los paparazzis tratarían de hacerle reportajes y la seguirían. Inventarían chismes como 'La nueva novia de Naruto Namikaze', aunque sabía que eso no era posible, a los paparazzis no les importaría si era verdad o mentira, solo inventarían el chisme. Preguntas como '¿Cuándo y cómo se conocieron?' '¿Se conocían desde antes?' lloverían para mí y para ella. Querrían saber todo y ante el más mínimo error, sería un alboroto. Sería como cuando empecé mi amistad con Sasuke. Porque al parecer, ellos no podían dejar que dos grandes celebridades tuvieran una amistad sin que salga en las noticias…

Pero, de nuevo, todo eso era _si_ la involucraba.

Si _no_ la involucraba, ella podría seguir con su vida normal y tranquila, como ella lo quiere, podíamos fingir que todo esto jamas sucedió Y yo podría seguir con mi alocada vida de problema en problema y haciendo lo que amo hacer…

Detuve mi caminata por el garaje y me senté apoyándome contra la pared.

Era difícil, es la primera persona a la que conozco que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo y yo quiero involucrarla en mi vida?. Hay muchas personas que quisieran esto que estoy considerando en este momento y sin embargo la estoy eligiendo a ella.

Es todo un dilema.

Saque mi celular para mirar la hora. Sasuke iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

Me levante y comencé a caminar hasta la puerta del garaje para salir. Pero detengo mi caminata cuando un pensamiento viene a mi mente.

Tenía la costumbre de llevar una libreta en mi bolsillo.

'Tengo suerte de haberla traído'

* * *

_(Punto de vista de Sakura):_

Me desperté a las ocho, me cepille los dientes y me cambie para bajar a desayunar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras podía sentir el ruido en la cocina. De seguro era mi madre.

-Buenos días Sakura-Me saludo ella mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-Buenos días mama-Devuelvo el saludo y luego miro a la otra persona sentada del otro lado de la mesa. Era mi padre quien leía el periódico mientras tomaba su café.-Buenos días papa.

-Buenos días cariño. ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Ino?-Me pregunto el apartando la vista del periódico y ahora mirándome a mí. Me ponía un poco nerviosa, eso solo me hacía acordar a todo lo sucedido ayer y que al parecer es imposible de olvidar…

-Bien, tu sabes, lo de siempre, fanáticas gritando 'Naruto, te amo!' 'Naruto cásate conmigo!' y esas cosas…en verdad no veía la hora para poder volver a casa...

-Bueno, a ti no te gusta Naruto Namikaze era obvio que no te iba a gustar estar ahí, aunque no se porque te desagrada tanto, el parece ser un buen chico y muy dulce…-Me dijo mi madre mientras me servía mis panqueques.

-Hm…-Le respondí simplemente. No sabía que decir a eso…todavía no me agradaba pero no parecía tan malo como creía… aunque a veces dicen que las apariencias engañan. Sinceramente no sabía que pensar.

En ese momento recordé lo de anoche y me levante rápidamente de la mesa ganándome una mirada confundida de mis padres. Yo rápidamente intente buscar una excusa. Mire la botella de jarabe vacía que estaba en la mesa.

-yo, em, no hay mas jarabe voy a ir al garaje a buscar más, enseguida vuelvo.-Dije para luego empezar a caminar hacia la puerta del garaje. Cuando llegue suspire antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla lentamente.

Me sorprendí al no encontrar a nadie. Entre y comencé a caminar. Al llegar en el lugar donde Naruto se había quedado vi que el había acomodado todo en las cajas como si nunca hubiera usado nada. Pero algo llamo mi atención, era una pequeña nota doblada.

La agarre y comencé a leerla.

_'Sakura, quiero agradecerte de nuevo por dejar que me quedara en tu garaje. También quería volver a disculparme contigo por derribarte, sé que lo he hecho muchas veces, pero estoy muy avergonzado por ello. Al lado de la nota te dejo el dinero que te debo por el 'alquiler de garaje', si me necesitas alguna vez te dejo mi numero anotado del otro lado del papel. Adiós y espero que algún día nos encontremos de nuevo._

_Atte: Naruto Namikaze.'_

Cuando termine de leer di vuelta el papel y vi el número anotado. Luego mire hacia donde estaba el dinero.

Sonreí un poco negando con la cabeza.

-Un favor no se paga idiota…-Dije en un susurro.

* * *

_(Punto de vista de Naruto):_

Después de dejarle la nota a Sakura salí del Garaje y comencé a caminar hacia la esquina donde estaría Sasuke. Por suerte en este momento no había nadie en la calle o se armaría un revuelo si vieran a dos celebridades paseando por ahí tan casualmente.

Deseaba que Sakura viera la nota que le deje y esperaba a que ella me llamara algún día…

Finalmente había decidido que si no podíamos vernos al menos podríamos llamarnos, no dañaría a nadie, ¿verdad?…

Mientras me acercaba más podía visualizar a Sasuke fuera de uno de mis autos esperándome. Su cara no parecía traer ninguna buena noticia para mí.

-Sasuke-Le dije a modo de saludo.

-Naruto. Sabes, no tengo muy buenas noticias…-Me dijo el mientras me entregaba las llaves del auto y se subía en el asiento del copiloto.

-No digas más. Tu cara te delata, sé que Jiraiya me tendrá preparado un sermón…-Dije entrando al auto y encendiéndolo.

-No solo Jiraiya. Se te sumaron dos personas más para un sermón y cierta información que no te agradara mucho…-Me respondió el.

-¿Qué?, ¿Más problemas?, Por favor como si no tuviera suficientes…

-Bueno, si, son más problemas, pero estoy seguro de que podrás con ellos, no es nada imposible de resolver…-Me dijo el en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-Eso espero…

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión guarde el auto en el garaje y entramos. Yo fui detrás de Sasuke hasta la sala y allí estaba Jiraiya en uno de los sillones mirando las noticias como siempre a la mañana y mis ojos se agrandaron al notar a mi madre y a mi padre sentados en otro sillón, pero ellos no miraban la televisión, me estaba mirando a mi directamente y sin apartar la vista.

Yo me dirigí rápidamente hasta el tercer sillón en la sala y me senté.

Mis padres todavía no habían apartado los ojos de mí y yo solo pude decir lo primero que se me vino a la mente en ese momento.

-¡Hola familia!, ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy? Espero que bien-Dije riendo nerviosamente.

Mi madre elevo una ceja ante eso.

-Oh, si, bien. Nos despertamos como cualquier otro día preparados para otro día ocupado de trabajo y mientras desayunábamos se nos ocurrió mirar un poco de televisión. ¿Sabes que no encontramos?-Pregunto ella retóricamente.-Los programas estaban plagados de fotografías tuyas con una chica!, ¿puedes explicar eso?

Yo comencé a entrar en pánico. ¡¿Cuándo?!

-¡¿Qué?! , ¡¿Fotografiaron a Sakura?! , ¡¿En qué momento?!-Dije mientras me pare de un salto y comencé a caminar de ida y vuelta.

Mi madre me miro confundía.

-¿Sakura?, ¿a si se llama?-Pregunto.

Yo me detuve y la mire.

-Oh si…-Fue todo lo que pude decir.

-¿Cómo la conociste?

-Oh, Hm, larga historia?...

-Naruto…-Hablo Jiraiya por primera vez desde que entre con un tono de advertencia.-Ayer me dijiste un resumen y queremos saber lo que en verdad sucedió.

-Si, la verdad es que yo también quisiera saber cómo te encontraste con ella…-Dijo Sasuke.

Yo suspire en derrota.

-Bien…-Respondí mientras me sentaba de nuevo-Cuando le dije a Jiraiya mi plan de salir por la otra puerta para pasar desapercibido de los fans quería salir rápido. Ustedes saben que nunca salgo solo. Así que quería llegar rápido a la limusina y evitar que cualquier persona. Salí corriendo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del callejón derribe a una persona, esa persona fue Sakura. Estaba preocupado porque quizá la había lastimado así que como no podía ir a un médico porque si me reconocían iba a ser un problema más, la traje a la mansión y le pedí a Yuki que me ayudara. Luego llego Sasuke y bueno…la lleve a su casa pero cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Sasuke para que me trajera de nuevo a la mansión vi una camioneta de los paparazzi estacionada cerca y decidí que no podía irme si estaban ahí. Así que le pedí a Sakura si podía quedarme en su garaje y bueno ustedes saben lo demás…

-Naruto, cuando te dije que llegaras rápido a la limusina no me refería a que corrieras y te llevaras por delante a una persona.-Me dijo Jiraiya negando con la cabeza.

-Lo se y lo siento!, ya me disculpe con Sakura y ahora lo hago con ustedes…

-Está bien, Pero ahora tenemos que pensar en que vamos a decir para sacarte de esto. Por suerte en la fotografía no se ve muy bien y no se puede notar quien es la chica. Tienes suerte de que haya sido de noche…

Ante eso suspire de alivio. Ahora Sakura no sería acosada por paparazzis…

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo…-Dije mientras me recostaba un poco en el sillón.

-Oh, no. Podrás descansar más tarde, ahora tenemos que sacarte de esto. Por tu 'pequeño problema' he tenido que mover muchas cosas de tu agenda. Sabes que tienes responsabilidades que cumplir.-Me dijo Jiraiya. Tarde o temprano tenía que esperarme el sermón…

-Lo se, Lo se…lo siento-Me disculpe por ¿tercera vez en el día?, no lo sé ya ni llevo la cuenta…

Jiraiya suspiro mientras volvía a mirar las noticias.

-Está bien.-Dijo para luego levantarse y sacar su celular-Arreglare la cita para la entrevista.

Ahora que me daba cuenta, mis problemas solían resolverse siempre de esta manera. Con una entrevista. Hasta mis problemas eran públicos…

¿Había algo que quedara solo para mí? ¿Qué solo supiera yo? Al parecer no…

-¿Cómo arreglaste esto con ella? Digo, a cambio de que no dijera nada…-Me hablo mi madre de repente.

-Con nada…-Le respondí.

-¿Qué?, pero, ¿no le ofreciste entradas o autógrafos…

-No quería nada de eso. Los rechazo. Es más, ella me odiaba, no le agradaba en absoluto…

Mis padres y también Sasuke me miraron con confusión. Lo se, era raro oír que alguien pensara eso de mí y aún más de una chica.

-Lo se, ella es diferente. Pero les aseguro que no dirá nada, no tienen que preocuparse por eso…-Les dije con una expresión pensativa en mi rostro. Ella misma había dicho que no le interesaba nada de esto y yo le creía al cien por ciento.

Mis padres me miraron con confusión por unos segundos más hasta que mi padre decidió hablar.

-Bueno, si tú crees eso, entonces está bien. Nosotros te acompañaremos a la entrevista por si acaso.

Cuando mi padre termino de hablar. Mi madre de repente estornudo.

-Oh, lo siento, he estado algo resfriada últimamente.-Dijo mi madre mientras agarraba un pañuelo.

De repente se me ocurrió una idea. Sabia que era una idea poco brillante pero era lo suficientemente creíble si lo llevábamos bien, después de todo, mis clases de actuación habían valido la pena y servían para sacarme de este tipo de situaciones.

-Creo que se me ocurrió algo para la entrevista...-Ante eso todos me miraron con curiosidad.

* * *

_(Punto de vista de Sakura): _

Luego de agarrar el jarabe del garaje volví a entrar en la casa y fui hasta la mesa para seguir comiendo mis panqueques.

-Al parecer el periódico no tiene muchas noticias que compartir hoy…-Dijo mi padre de repente dejando el periódico en la mesa.

-¿Por qué lo dices papa?-Pregunte.

-Bueno, el periódico está lleno de fotografías de Naruto Namikaze con una chica, al parecer anoche lo fotografiaron saliendo de su mansión.-Al escuchar eso me atragante con un panqueque y mi padre mi miro preocupado. Yo rápidamente agarre un vaso con jugo.

-Estoy bien. ¿Me prestarías el periódico un segundo?-Le pregunte mientras trataba de tranquilizarme internamente.

'Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando…'

Mi padre me paso el periódico y rápidamente lo abrí y comencé a leer.

_'Anoche Naruto Namikaze fue fotografiado saliendo de Mansión con una chica misteriosa. Las fotografías fueron tomadas de noche, por lo que no se puede distinguir a esta misteriosa chica. Según nuestra información, nunca se lo había visto con esta chica en otras ocasiones, por lo que pensamos que es alguien que ha entrado recientemente en la vida de nuestra estrella favorita y logrado capturar su corazón.'_

Luego mire la foto y no pude contener un suspiro de alivio. Estaba oscura y no se podía distinguir mi rostro ni mi peculiar cabello. Estaba a salvo. ¿Qué le hubiera dicho a Ino o a mis padres?, la verdad es que no se me hubiera ocurrido nada…

Deje el periódico cuando escuche que mi celular empezó a sonar. Lo agarre y vi que era una llamada de Ino. Oh dios, sabia para que me estaba llamando, siempre sucedía cuando había una notica como esta por todas partes…

Atendí la llamada pero antes de que pudiera decir 'hola' Ino comenzó a gritarme por lo que tuve que apartar el celular de mi oído para evitar algún problema auditivo…

_-¡Naruto Namikaze fue fotografiado saliendo de su mansión con una chica, Sakura!, ¡Una chica!, ¡Me lo están robando!, ¡Quieren quitarme a Mi Naruto!-_Chillo Ino. Podía escucharla aun cuando tenía el celular lejos de mí. Mis padres suspiraron ante eso. Esto era algo típico por lo que no se sorprendían.

-¡Tranquilízate Ino! ¡Respira hondo!, inhala, exhala…-Le indique, era respiro exageradamente y luego cuando logro calmarse volvió a hablarme pero esta vez con furia.

_-Te juro que si veo a esa perra algún día…-_Empezó su amenaza mientras yo seguía esperando a que se calmara.

-¿Terminaste tus amenazas?...

_-Si._-Respondió ella simplemente.

-¿Llamaste solo para gritarme por teléfono o sucedió algo?

_-En realidad, llamaba para gritarte, si._-Yo resople ante eso y cuando estaba por cortarle la llamada ella hablo rápidamente de nuevo-_Esta bien, esta bien. También quería decirte que iré en una hora a tu casa._

-Bien, te espero. Pero no quiero nada de Naruto Namikaze hoy.

_-No cuentes con ello~.-_Dijo para luego cortarme.

Yo suspire. Debí saber que respondería eso…

* * *

**N/A:Hola! cuarto Capitulo de 'Superestrella'. Hubiera subido este capitulo antes pero no pude. ¿por que?. bueno, ademas de haber entrado en un "mini ataque de pánico" (no lo tomen en serio:3, pero bueno, casi pierdo una de las cosas mas importante que tengo para mi escritura!), por haber borrado el Microsoft Office por accidente y con el también el Word, El Internet me andaba mal. Así que recién ahora pude terminar el capitulo y subirlo. Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia. **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo! no olviden de dejar sus reviews ^^**

PD, 7/4/15: edite algunas cosas y palabras del capitulo ya que lo había subido algo apurada:3, solo detalles^^.

_**-Amuto-Narusaku4ever.**_


End file.
